


The rope is just for show

by CyberDollMay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, I had to write something for my very very specific kink, Lance is a dick to his partners (in a good way), Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Strength Kink, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDollMay/pseuds/CyberDollMay
Summary: Allura knelt down to his level. She placed her hands on his knees and slowly moved up his thighs, smirking at the barest twitch of his muscles beneath her fingers. “Well, how do you feel, Hunk? Wrapped up for us like a birthday present.”“...Pretty. And... a little nervous.” Hunk laughed a bit as he answered. The “restraints” as they were felt light as air, and would tear like tissue paper if he put any force on them. It was Allura’s idea, and he had agreed almost immediately. How hard could it be to just stay still anyway?--aka: I can't find enough fics to indulge in my "strong sub, weak restraints" kink so I made my own.





	The rope is just for show

    Lance tightened the knot a final time before stepping back to admire his and Allura’s work. Hunk sat on his knees before them, legs splayed wide and tied up—decorated, really—by at least two yards of Altean gossamer. His arms were held behind his back in a position Allura had referred to as a “reverse prayer” but Lance preferred to call “imminent charley horse”, hands and wrists pressed together in the center of his shoulderblades while his elbows stayed tightly at his sides. They had tied his legs, too, thighs against calves, just so he didn’t get too comfortable. He watched the shallow rise and fall of Hunk’s bare chest against the iridescent fabric and let out an appreciative whistle. “Looking good, big guy.”

    Allura hummed in agreement and ran a hand through Hunk’s hair. “I agree. I think you should wear this more often.” Her eyes drifted lewdly down his wide frame, as if drinking in the sight. He leaned his head into her touch, careful to not move much more lest one of the ties break or loosen. None of them, not even Allura, were too certain how serious her comments of “endurance training” were, but Hunk didn’t even want to chance disappointing the princess this early on. 

    Blue eyes locked into warm brown ones as Allura knelt down to his level. She placed her hands on his knees and slowly moved up his thighs, smirking at the barest twitch of his muscles beneath her fingers. “Well, how do you feel, Hunk? Wrapped up for us like a beautiful birthday present.” 

    “...Pretty. And... a little nervous.” Hunk laughed a bit as he answered. The “restraints” as they were felt light as air, and would tear like tissue paper if he put any force on them. It was Allura’s idea, and he had agreed almost immediately. How hard could it be to just stay still anyway? A tingle of nerves ran up his spine as he felt Allura’s hands getting closer and closer to his dick. 

    “Don’t be nervous, you’ll do fine.” Her voice was even as her slender fingers wrapped around him. He wasn’t too hard, yet, but already he had a nice weight in her hand. Allura pressed a kiss into his jaw as she started stroking him.

    “And if you don’t, I get to make your punishment just as fun,” Lance piped up, startling Hunk by coming up from behind him with a hand on his shoulder. The blue paladin leaned down as well, still standing above him, and spoke right against the shell of his ear, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Dirty boy.”

    “I’m not—” His words crumble into a pleased moan as Allura’s thumb circled his cockhead while her other hand strayed to play with his balls. 

    “You are,” she said calmly, with such a satisfied smirk that he wanted to lean in and kiss it right off her lips, “but only for us. You’re our beautiful pet. Our toy. We’re the only ones who get the pleasure of seeing you like this. And such a pleasure it is.”

    He could feel his arms drifting from their spots, control over his body loosening as he melted in her hands. Lance bit down at the place where Hunk’s neck and shoulder meet, teeth pressing just a little bit harder than they should. Hunk almost purred at the feeling. “Yeah,” he gasped, “yeah, I’m yours.”

    “Which means you don’t wanna disappoint us,” Lance teased before biting down again, leaving reddened marks that would be easily hidden the next morning. He almost wished they wouldn’t, but it was nice to have something only the three of them were allowed to see. 

    Another soft moan escaped from the yellow paladin. “I’m not  _ gonna _ .” The muscles in his shoulders tensed with renewed determination. He ignored the ache that had slowly started building in his limbs and held still. Lance’s hands found their way to Hunk’s chest as he continued to lavish his sub with bites and bruises. He liked to joke sometimes that Hunk had nicer tits than Allura, soft and warm but with solid muscle under them, and at least a full cup size bigger. 

    He finally let go of Hunk’s neck to speak again. “You wanna. You want to break those restraints and bend me over the bed right now, don’t you? Or Allura. Look at her, she’s so ready for you.” The princess offered only a giggle in response and leaned over Hunk’s shoulder to kiss Lance. “You could take either one of us right now. Take that big, beautiful cock of yours and make us scream your name.” Hunk could feel Lance’s breath on his neck. He wanted to, of course he wanted to! Allura’s hands were nice, but the thought of being inside either of them right now, tight and warm and inviting around his cock, made the heat inside him almost unbearable.

    Allura answered for him, taking one hand away to brush through his hair, which had started to stick to his forehead with sweat. “He’s not going to do that, Lance. Our Hunk is too good for that. Isn’t that right?” He nodded vigorously, unable to trust his words right now. “In fact, he’ll be able to stay like this even if we leave him alone, won’t you?”

    Alone? Like they were just gonna go walk around the castle and leave him here? He’d do it, fuck he’d do  _ anything _ if it’d please his prince and princess, but that seemed to go against the point of all of this. “I guess?” he replied, confusion evident in his tone. 

    “Then we’ll leave you for now.” With one last gentle stroke, Allura stood up and started towards the door, gesturing for Lance to follow.

    The blue paladin looked at her and then back to hunk. He held up an uncertain hand. “Uh...Juniberry. Real quick, I thought the rule of this stuff was that you don’t leave the guy tied up alone?”

    “We’re not  _ really _ . I wasn’t going to leave the sitting room.” Allura shrugged and turned to Hunk, “We don’t have to leave, I just wanted to see if you could hold still like that without our… encouragements.”

    Hunk rocked lightly from side to side, trying to gauge how he was feeling. “I think I can do it… Might be boring though,” he added the last bit with a smirk.

    “How terrible.” Allura returned the look in kind and gestured once again for Lance to follow her. This time he did so happily. Though the door stayed open, they soon disappeared from Hunk’s sight, leaving him alone with his aching muscles and a burning need. 

 

    Allura sat on the couch, spreading her legs and pulling up her skirt. “If I stayed any longer, I would have torn those things off myself.” She laughed. Dark, slender fingers traced over the wet front of her panties and she let out a sigh. 

    Almost immediately, Lance was on his knees in front of her. He lightly swatted her hand away, “Don’t, that’s my job.” Allura did as she was told with only a slight ‘hmph’ of protest. Her hands instead found something to do under the neckline of her dress. Lance gently pulled the fabric aside and set to work, tongue dragging long and slow up her slit. 

    Another indignant noise, crossed with a moan, escaped the princess, “I thought you would only be teasing  _ him _ tonight.”

    “And deprive myself of how cute you sound when you’re desperate? Never, babe.” He dove inside her again with enthusiasm, nose bumping against her clit. Allura could only lean back, leaving his skilled tongue to its machinations, gripping the cushions tight. His hands gripped her thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles on her legs as she squirmed under his touch.

    True to his word of wanting to tease her, Lance went slow, hitting exactly where he knew would make her see stars, but never for long. Every moan of hers sent shockwaves through him, and Lance could only imagine how Hunk felt right now. Sitting statuesque at the foot of Allura’s bed, waiting eagerly for his lovers to return. Or maybe he’d given up, taken one of their toys and fucked himself with it. He could imagine returning to the room and seeing his boyfriend, dripping in both come and shame, with strands of the gossamer still dangling from his muscular shoulders. 

    Allura came as soon as he stopped messing around, sucking her clit as he began to probe a finger inside her. He pulled away soon after, licking her juices from his cheek. “Aw, I was just getting you ready.”

    “Getting ready?” She laughed in near disbelief, “You’re far too much.”

    “Not for you I hope, gorgeous.” 

    “Oh, never.” Allura sighed and pulled him up for a kiss. “I think it’s time we checked on Hunk?”

    “Probably.” 

 

    Upon returning, they found Hunk in the same position as they left him. Though, he was biting his lip and sweating in concentration. Despite the obvious discomfort, he was hard and dripping precome onto the rug. His eyes, slightly dazed, were noticeably relieved when he saw them. “Told you I wouldn’t fail,” he said, mostly to Lance. 

    “I didn’t doubt you for a second, darling,” Allura cooed as she walked over to him. She undid the knots in seconds, letting the airy fabric fall over Hunk’s straining limbs. He sighed, immediately shifting so his legs are no longer under him and began stretching his arms. “You’re so good for us, I can’t imagine what we did to deserve you.” She knelt down in front of him and peppered him with kisses. Hunk accepted them with a smile, blushing even more. 

    “Stooop, you’re too much,” he chuckled, kissing her back.

    “She’s right though,” Lance added, going behind Hunk again, not to bite him this time, but to gently rub his aching shoulders. “Still feel up for taking your prize, beautiful?”

    “Abso-fucking-lutely.” Hunk said, nudging them away so he could stand. When he did, the first thing he did was grab Lance by the collar and pull him into a rough, greedy kiss. “I’m making you pay for those hickies, with interest.”

    Lance pretended to think about it, ‘hmm’ing for much longer than he needed to while he pressed himself against Hunk, his own erection painfully apparent even through his pants. “I think I can let you do that.”


End file.
